


When your bros hand is on your dick, but only cause he wants to reposition it for thirst gym pics

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: The Big, Strong, Sweet and slightly Dumb, A himbo collection [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Himbo Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho being a true bro, M/M, Post Workout boners, Sexually frustrated Lee Jooheon, Why do cardio when you can do cockio?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jooheon wasn't sure how he ended up with Hoseok in the gym, but all he knew was that his dick was very interested in what was going on.Problem was that when Hoseok saw his erection, the man didn't think 'oh Jooheon wants to have sex' instead he thought 'oh let me help Jooheon take thirst pictures'
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon
Series: The Big, Strong, Sweet and slightly Dumb, A himbo collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676983
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	When your bros hand is on your dick, but only cause he wants to reposition it for thirst gym pics

**Author's Note:**

> Important:  
> I NO LONGER SUPPORT THE HIMBO HIVE FEST!  
> After a lot of things going on, and being kicked without any of the mods or admin telling me why, I no longer support the fest, I will keep doing my stories, but I no longer support the fest

Hoseok was very… well, he was very a lot of things if you asked Jooheon, he was nice and sweet, he had the softest heart of any man that Jooheon had ever met. He was kind, always willing to help people no matter what, even if it meant he would get less sleep. He could be slightly bratty, even if he was the second oldest, he could at times still act like a brat, teasing Jooheon.

He was also dumb, not stupid, just at times dumb, Jooheon still wasn't convinced that he was kidding when Hoseok had once licked him, saying he wanted to test of Jooheon tasted as sweet as he looked. When something confused him, he would have this wide-eyed surprised look in his face, and then quickfire ask so many different questions that it was hard for anybody to keep up with him. 

All of those different parts together was what made Hoseok… Hoseok…

He was also one more thing, a thing that haunted Jooheon's dreams even more than any of the other things. He was big, like really big, muscles in his arms and legs clear even through multiple layers of clothing, and abs always on point. Jooheon wouldn't say he had a muscle kink; he was a sweet innocent summer child after all, just ask Hyunwoo he would agree! There was just… something about Hoseok, and the way that he carried himself with those muscles.

Other people when they were huge, they would look scary, and Jooheon would be afraid that he was about to be crushed, but not Hoseok. Never Hoseok. Jooheon liked to say that Hoseok was big cause he needed more places to store his love. 

He could pick Jooheon up, and hug him, make him feel safe when he was having a bad day. He and Hyunwoo were both so big and warm, and always able to make Jooheon feel safe, but they were also different in a way. Hyunwoo made Jooheon feel safe in the same way that a dad would, where Hoseok made him feel safe in a… boyfriend way?

Well, they weren't dating, Jooheon didn't know if Hoseok even had an attraction to men, it was just… it was hard to explain.

Jooheon was just soft for the older men, and by soft, he meant hard, very hard.

And that was how he ended up one way too early morning in the gym, Hoseok had heard Jooheon talking negatively about his body the day before which had lead to Hoseok turning up in his hotel room. Hoseok had made sure to tell him that Jooheon was perfect the way he was and his body was gorgeous, which of course had lead Jooheon's facial corn to turn into a shade that without a doubt would make most tomato farmers jalouse. After that Hoseok had sat him down, holding his hand while looking him deep in the eyes, telling Jooheon how it was normal to at times feel bad about your body, but that it was also important to know that those voices speaking were lying to you, but even then at times, it helped him to just go to the gym and work it out, not to lose weight or anything like that, but just cause it helped him clear his mind.

So maybe it would help Jooheon feel better as well! Hoseok looked so happy and excited, so even tho all Jooheon wanted to do was curl up in bed, preferably with Hoseok, that wasn't what he did, he got dressed in his best gym wear and headed to the hotel gym.

As expected, it was very much empty, which should probably have been expected, since who the fuck goes to the gym at 5 in the morning? Apperently Jooheon did!

He almost managed to fall over his own legs when Hoseok joined him as well, stage Wonho looked amazing, with his perfectly done hair and cloth, but gym Hoseok was superior to everything, tight gym shorts that made his thighs look even more shapely and muscled, one of those damn fuckboi tank tops where if he turned to his side Jooheon could see his entire flank and nipple, oh those pretty nipples, and to top it all off, he was wear a reverse cap on his head.

Who gave him any right to be this attractive?

"Do you prefer to start with cardio or weights?" Hoseok's tone was happy and friendly as he sat down his back and water bottle "I could go either way honestly! So it's up to you."

Jooheon had to stop himself from answering 'the only cardio I wanna do is riding your dick', it seemed… a little aggressive, and he really left the aggressive, confident gayness to Changkyun who really was much better at it.

Jooheon was more… soft baby gay, that wanted kisses, preferably from his big strong slightly dumb group member, "Jooheon? Are you okay?" 

Turned out that zoning out and staring blankly into the air after your friend asked you a question, was not a normal thing to do, "I uhm… cockio?"

"What?" Hoseok looked confused, as any real human would after their friend just uttered the word 'cockio' in polite company. For the second time in less than 20 minutes, the blood vessels in Jooheon's face showed that they were very much still functioning as he once again threw down the glove against all tomatoes in the battle of redness.

"Cardio! I mean cardio! I am still a little tired! I don't know what I am saying, just ignore me! Let's go run! Yes, running is good!" Jooheon was honestly impressed that he managed to actually get those words out, even if it was close to being word soup, even more, impressed that Hoseok actually understood what he was saying, the older completely ready to ignore the fact that Jooheon had indeed said the words' cockio'.

Running helped, it wasn't something that Jooheon found fun, nor was it something that he really wanted to do, but it helped clear his mind, and he could almost ignore the fact the way to hot man next to him that was lightly panting while running uphill at a tempo that Jooheon could really only dream about reaching.

He could totally ignore the fact that he knew if he turned around and looked he would see Hoseok, drenched in sweat with that goddamn fuck boy tanktop, with pretty nipples all out and begging for somebody to suck it. As those thoughts crossed his mind and his dick started to react to those great thoughts, Jooheon did manage to stumble and almost fall on his face, seemingly unable to think about the older idol at the same time as he was running.

God, how had it gotten to this?

What he hadn't thought about was the fact that doing cardio first meant that they had to do weights afterwards, and Jooheon wasn't sure how he was gonna survive that. As they both got rehydrated after their cardio session, Jooheon had to fight very hard to not point out that the thirst he was feeling could very much not be clenched by water.

Of course, he didn't say that cause again, he was baby gay and had not yet been granted the power of Im Changkyun.

He couldn't find a good excuse for dodging out of the weights, he did consider if he should fake a heart attack, but it seemed a lot harder than what he was able to do.

So to the weights, they went, and god Jooheon was sure that this was how he would die, death by staring at Lee Hoseok. Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea; if he was dead, he wouldn't have to face the humiliation of the boner he was would arrive very soon.

It didn't help that Hoseok didn't just go through his own normal exercise routine, no he felt the need to help Jooheon with his, cause that was what Hoseok did, he helped, even if that meant that his entire front side was pushed against Jooheon's backside as he tried his best to get the rapper into the right position.

Which would probably have been a lot easier if it wasn't for Jooheon constantly messing up his from even if he knew it and tried not to, turned out again that Hoseok had a terrible impact on his ability to focus?

God, it was torture, but the sweetest torture there was in the world, he tried his best to keep it in his pants to not pop a boner and to not focus on how soft the other man's big hands were feeling on him.

Jooheon thought that he had gotten through the worst of it, that he had managed the impossible until it was Hoseok's turn to turn to do his weights, and that turned out to be Jooheon's kink way more than just being helped along in his own weights.

Drenched in sweat, lifting weights small groans and grunt coming out of his mouth as the weights went up and down "Honey? Can you spot for me?" Jooheon wanted to point out that even if Hoseok fucked up and actually needed him to catch the weights there was little to no chance that he was actually able to hold them up. Of course, he didn't actually point it out. Instead, he walked up to the bench like a good buy and got into position as a spotter.

Turned out to be a terrible idea, worst idea anybody had ever had, it meant that he suddenly had a very good vantage point to look all over Hoseok's body, and the older was very close to his crotch.

Which is crotch was suddenly very interested in, god Jooheon wanted to die. Luckily by some magic, it seemed that Hoseok didn't notice the fact that Jooheon was very much sporting a chub in his loose gym shorts. The man just finished up his sets, talking easily and sweetly to Jooheon while doing it, like the weights he was lifting weren't enough to crush him.

Jooheon thought he had gotten through it, that he had passed some kind of divine test, while yes, what he was sporting, in the end, was a little bit more than a chub, but maybe Hoseok wouldn't notice it!

That ended up not being true, cause as Hoseok got up from lying on the bench, he just smiled at Jooheon "you don't have to be ashamed of it! It's completely natural, I promise you! You were just working out, getting the blood pumping around in your body, it is only natural that some of that blood will find it's way to your dick. I like to call it post-working erection! It is actually good at times! It gives you the best post-gym pictures!"

"Uhm--- what?" Jooheon was so confused, his poor brain not able to keep up with what the hell was going on, and it really didn't help much that Hoseok put a hand on him to guide him to sit down on the bench.

"Having a bit of a chub when you take your gym pictures is good! Trust me! Just let me show you, it works even better with those shorts on!" Hoseok arranged him, so he was sitting on the bench, leaning against the side of it, legs spread lightly so the slight tenting of his shorts could be seen.

"I don't… what?" Jooheon was pretty sure that he had lost about 200 brain cells, which was bad since he only had 5, and they were normally only partially functioning. Hoseok was talking about his dick, about his hard dick. Oh god, Hoseok WAS TALKING ABOUT HIS DICK!

Hoseok stepped back poking his own lip in a thinking fashion "hmmm I think sitting against the wall would be better for you, against the rack is making you look short, which isn't true cause you have amazing legs."

Jooheon felt like the world were going in 10 times speed as he was dragged to the wall, and sat down again posed "wait Seokie I am not sure this is a good idea! I am pretty sure nobody wants to see this side of me!"

The older just laughed again, not a mean laugh, but a sweet one that always made Jooheon feel better "you clearly haven't been online recently, monbebes would love any kind of pictures of you! But especially like this, you know we have some thirsty fans!" Hoseok had the guts to blink at Jooheon at the same time, but then smile that sweet soft smile that always made Jooheon feel safe, which was not fair cause a second later he literally put his hand on Jooheon's dick to reposition in his shorts.

Jooheon was honestly impressed that he didn't manage to make his lips bleed, as he had to bite his lip way harder than was what a good idea just to keep in his moan.

Hoseok's hand was on his dick.

Hand on dick.

There was dick to hand action going on.

And somehow this still seemed like the straightest thing in the world, cause this was Hoseok, sweet, strong and slightly slow at times Hoseok, who was just helping a bro out by positioning his dick better for a photo shoot.

What was Jooheon's life? How was this actually a thing that was happening? God, he was too gay for this!

"Dick out is different!" He couldn't actually recognise his own voice at that moment; it was so high from trying not to moan out loud that he might actually challenge Kihyun for best high pitched singing noise.

"It's not dick out! It's bulge out, I promise you, I do pictures like this all the time. You just want them to be guessing to be questioning 'is that what I think it is?' leave them wanting more, to be a tease." 

Jooheon couldn't stop himself from thinking about all the pictures he had seen of Hoseok, at the gym, package right there and just hanging out. Had Hoseok been hard on those? A light chub from working out? Somebody had to take the pictures of him; they were never just selfies; they were full-body pictures.

His brain then went to who Hoseok would normally work out with, Matthew from KARD and their own Hyunwoo were on top of that list. All he could imagine was how the three big and strong guys would take pictures of each other with slight chub or even full-blown hard cock, and they compliment each other.

Was this what was going on on gym dates? He and Changkyun really needed to step up their studio dates, all they did was mutual blow jobs, Changkyun never complimented his dick! Or took pictures of it just to post it to 1000 of fans! Jooheon was feeling cheated.

He had once again zoned out it seemed as Hoseok seemingly had taken as a 'yeah I get it, take the pictures, I totally want everybody to see my hard-on!' and had started taking the pictures, going for multiple better angles "try that smoulder that you and Kyun always do on stage, I like the more slack-jawed expression you have now as well, but it says more 'I just had great sex' instead of 'I just spend time at the gym."

Hoseok said sex.

Jooheon's dick, who had now developed ears of its own, hopefully, they were cute like Hoseok's, reacted instantly to the other man's words, and it could no longer be said that what he was sporting was a chub, no what he had was a rock hard erection which, together with its owner, was very much hoping that somebody, preferable a big boy with cute ears, would come touch it soon.

He did his best, he really did try to do his best, cause even tho everything was weird and he was hard enough to cut fucking diamonds, he still wanted to do the best he could for Hoseok, he never wanted to let Hoseok down, the man deserved better than that.

At first, he had tried for that smoulder that Hoseok had asked for, it was a stage look that he and Changkyun had worked very hard on, and by hard it was staring at each other and deciding which facial expressions made them wanna fuck each other the most. It wasn't an exact science, but it had worked out well for them!

It didn't work out so well, so instead he tried for his best' please fuck me' face, cause honestly if Hoseok didn't fuck him in about the next 30 minutes, Jooheon might actually die of an acute case of blue balls.

Biting his lip to make it nicely swollen and red, he stared directly at Hoseok instead of the camera, trying to signal with telepathy what he wanted. It seemed that he and Hoseok weren't on the same wavelength, at the other man made no move to actually go fuck him, instead just happily taking pictures at different angles, while telling Jooheon how good looking he was.

It turned out that poor Jooheon might have praise kink as well, cause every sweet word made the blood pump harder in his body than any of the exercises he had done. Finally, finally, it seemed to be over as Hoseok went to sit down next to Jooheon, eagerly showing him the pictures "can you see what I mean, you look so good! It wasn't the facial expression I was looking for, but it still so good! It is so you, the fans will love it. It screams 'maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but wouldn't you love to find out.'"

Jooheon was still struggling to really focus, in his defence all blood in his body was in his dick, meaning that there was no blood left for his brain to function on, he just nodded not even able to find the words that weren't just 'fuck me?' he knew that they were at a public gym, but honestly, he couldn't find it in himself to actually care.

"I am gonna send them to you so you can post them, please don't edit them or anything like that, they are perfect the way they are, need no editing." oh great, now it wasn't just Jooheon actual cock that was erect, but his heart boner was suddenly also out of control.

Goddamn it, why did Hoseok have to be such a perfect man? Tall, broad, strong, nice and kind, even if he at times were a little bit slow. He was again trying to make sure that Jooheon was feeling good about himself, wanting the younger to feel like he wouldn't have to change anything about himself, "okay, I promise." Jooheon couldn't even recognise his own voice, maybe it was the blue balls, was this what he would sound like if he lost his balls?

"Good boy," those words from anybody else would have been different, from Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Changkyun it would be teasing, full of cheek in their voice always poking Jooheon dimples while making cooing noises. From Kihyun and Hyunwoo it would be fatherly, as they would pet his hair and let him know that he had done well, it would often be after he had spent so much time at the studio after he had overworked himself and he just needed somebody to tell him that he was doing well.

From Hoseok it was different, it was still genuine and nice like Kihyun and Hyunwoo, but there was a bit of cheek in it as well, leading Jooheon to consider if it was something that Hoseok would utter in bed, fire in his eyes looking down at his partner, telling them how good they were.

God, why did he have to be like this? There was no way in hell that it would ever leave his mind, especially after Hoseok kissed his cheek following those words, which might to somebody else seem like a big thing, but honestly… Jooheon was a whore for kisses, it was common and often that different members of Monsta x would kiss him, some closer to real kisses than others.

Hoseok was always good for a kiss; it seemed that the older man loved to kiss his cheeks and his forehead. Jooheon loved him for it, Hoseok was good an amazing and perfect and Jooheon was still so fucking hard, but the other man hadn't even said anything about it.

He was so gone in his own bloody mind that he first noticed that Hoseok was standing up after the man had already moved. Jooheon tried to get himself up as fast as possible, only to fall over his own legs as he clearly was not created to walk with a rock hard dick, Hoseok's little giggle at his antics had no right to be as adorable as it was.

Hoseok grabbed his back, swinging it over his shoulder "I am gonna shower in my room, Hyunwoo swapped over to sharing with Ki, so I have it for myself." then he had the audacity to wink at Jooheon "you are welcome to join if you need help with… that."

Did he just say what Jooheon thought he did, did he just offer what Jooheon thought he offered? Jooheon had never in his life managed to get so fast up from the ground to helplessly follow Hoseok, hoping that he would show up to group brunch with a sore ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Other stuff from me:
> 
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> [My Original Book, also set in an Omega verse](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)


End file.
